Recuerdos
by Lyn-litha
Summary: La batalla había acabado y con ella la perla, pero cuando creían que iban a estar juntos alguien vuelve para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas dejando todo en recuerdos. Tras pasar 9 años volverán a necesitar la ayuda de Kagome para afrontar nuevos retos y descubrir nuevos peligros.
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdos

Capítulo 1

Todo había pasado muy rápido, esa flecha que lanzo Kagome había marcado el final de Naraku y el inicio de una nueva historia para todos, después todo lo sucedido dentro de la perla, la oscuridad y ese beso, el beso que tanto había soñado por fin había llegado y vaya que le había gustado, a pesar de haber sido tímido fue cargado de sentimientos.

Ahora estaban en la aldea después de haber pedido que desapareciera la perla, todos estaban muy contentos pues sabían que las cosas mejorarían en la época.

Inuyasha estaba con Kagome frente al pozo cuando el peli plateado rompió el silencio.

— ¿te piensas ir? –pregunto algo preocupado

—ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí y una vez que cruce jamás podré volver ya que no existe la perla más, por eso decidí pasar unos días más aquí

—Kagome no te vayas –dijo con tono suplicante

—Qué caso tiene quedarme –lo dijo caminando hasta el árbol sagrado seguida por Inuyasha

— ¿y nosotros?

—nosotros tenemos que despedirnos

En un movimiento rápido Inuyasha ya la tenía abrazada mientras que ella sorprendida recostó su cabeza en su pecho disfrutando del contacto.

—quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre

Inuyasha descendió hasta encontrar los labios de esta, primero el beso fue lento para después ser más rápido y demostrando las ansias que tenían uno de otro. Kagome enredo sus blancas manos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha mientras jugaba con su cabello, mientras que él acariciaba la espalda de la chica mientras que introducía su lengua a la pequeña boca de la joven miko provocando suspiros y un pequeño gemido que se le escapaba a la chica. Cuando se separaron para poder respirar Inuyasha la abrazo hasta recostarla al pie del árbol sagrado, postrándose encima de ella.

Los besos se hacían más intensos hasta que la mano del hanyou acariciaba la pierna de Kagome hasta subir su falda mientras esta gemía de placer.

—inu…yasha no sigas

—te deseo Kagome, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre… está bien

En ese momento Inuyasha se rodó a su lado mientras ella estaba sobre su pecho, los dos viendo las estrellas que el bosque permitía ver, deseando que jamás terminara ese momento terminando por quedarse dormidos mientras que unos ojos fríos los veían desde el espeso bosque.

* * *

—Mamá ya viene en las escaleras del templo –dijo un adolescente

—Rápido papá –apresuro la mujer

—ya voy, ya voy

Una joven de 24 años, delgada, de cabellera azabache hasta los glúteos y piel blanca entraba a la casa con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos chocolate brillante de alegría.

—Bienvenida –gritaron todos recibiéndola

—mamá, Sota, abuelo que gusto verlos después de tanto tiempo

—hija que lastima que no pudimos ir a tu graduación, pero el abuelo estaba enfermo

—no hay problema, perdón por no haber venido en vacaciones, pero estaba trabajando para ahorrar para mi llegada definitiva, además mi entrenamiento espiritual y arquería no me permitía venir

—oh y como va eso hija

—bien abuelo, mis poderes se han desarrollado bastante gracias a mi maestra Tamaki es una sacerdotisa muy fuerte

— ¿también tiene poderes sagrados?

—si cuando llegue a china y me topé con ella me dio posada en su templo durante toda mi estadía allá y cuando le conté todo lo de la época antigua no lo creía fue ahí cuando me dijo que ella también era una sacerdotisa con poderes sagrados y ella fue la que me entreno y me ha ayudado mucho

—me alegra hermana y trajiste novio?

—por supuesto que… no – le dijo sacando la lengua

—Buenas noches señora Higurashi ya llegue –dijo entrando un joven de cabello castaño de ojos verdes y piel blanca que al instante fijo su vista en la joven miko

—oh buenas noches Yato pasa y ven a cenar

—mira hija él es Yato y nos ayuda con el templo y lo dejamos vivir aquí mientras termina su carrera –dijo el abuelo

—hola mucho gusto, soy Kagome –con una gran sonrisa

—su abuelo me había hablado mucho de usted y me conto todo lo que usted hacía en la época antigua, al principio pensé que era un cuento, pero después me convenció… es cierto?

—Pues veo que no te convenció de mucho –dijo riendo

—él me dijo que usted es sacerdotisa con poderes sagrados

—Así es mira –puso en frete su mano haciendo una bola de su energía espiritual dejando sorprendido al muchacho

—usted es grandiosa y dígame que estudio

—soy doctora y tú?

—estoy por terminar mi carrera de historiador es por eso que me interesa mucho saber sobre la época antigua y quien mejor que usted para contarme

—si claro, el problema que si quieres dar a conocer lo que yo diga cómo vas a justificarlo

—sé que es casi imposible, pero podría hacer cuentos ya que me gusta escribir también… disculpe y cuántos años tiene

—24

—perfecto!-dijo gritando poniéndose rojo al darse cuenta que no solo lo había pensado, provocando la risa de todos

—y tú?

—24, pero en un par de días cumplo años

—bueno pues gusto en conocerte, gracias por la cena, pero ya me voy a dormir estoy agotada, ah y Yato

—si?

—háblame de tu –dijo para después sonreírle y subir las escaleras

—mi nieta es hermosa verdad? –dijo el abuelo con ojos picaros

—mucho aunque no se ve de 24 parece de 18

—cuando fuimos a visitarla nos dijo que su maestra le conto que las sacerdotisas con grandes poderes como ella no envejecían como humanos ya que eran lo más parecido a seres sagrados –dijo sota orgulloso

—vaya así que es una deidad

—pues podría decirse aunque no es inmortal, solo no envejece tan rápido

—Kagome –pensó el joven fantaseando

* * *

Kagome se encontraba acostada en su cama, mientras que los recuerdos la asaltaban, en especial los de esa noche.

Flash back

Los dos dormían abrazados al pie del árbol sagrado cuando Kagome sintió una presencia que la hizo levantarse y caminar hasta el pozo. Cuando llego ahí vio a alguien que jamás pensó en volver a ver.

—hola Kagome, veo que al final si pudiste acabar con Naraku

—Kikyou, pero que tu no habías muerto?

—volví gusto después de morir

—pero cómo?

—ni yo misma lo sé, pero sé que vine por lo que me pertenece, quiero a Inuyasha y que tu vuelvas a tu tiempo – dijo esto mientras empujaba a Kagome dentro del pozo

Fin flash back

Cuando iba cayendo dentro del pozo pudo observar en el pecho de Kikyou una extraña luz que se le hacía muy familiar, después todo se ilumino cuando llegó a su época. Después de ese día ya no pudo pasar, la invadió tanto el dolor que cuando termino la preparatoria se fue a china a estudiar, necesitaba alegarse de todo lo que le recordara a él y a su felicidad con el amor de su vida, era un poco egoísta, pero aunque sabía que Inuyasha había sufrido mucho con la muerte de su adorada Kikyou hubiera querido que no regresara y si lo pensaba bien eso no era normal.

Finalmente el sueño le gano durmiéndose con la incertidumbre de la vida de Inuyasha con Kikyou, si se casaron, si tuvieron hijos, que fue de sus amigos y que fue ese resplandor que vio en el pecho de Kikyou.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra época un hombre sobre una rama recordaba aquel día en que su Kagome se fue y Kikyou volvió, recordando con dolor aquellas palabras.

— _volví Inuyasha ahora podemos estar juntos, Kagome ha decidido que seas feliz conmigo y se ha ido a su época deseándonos lo mejor_

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero les esté gustando. Actualizare cada semana si me es posible, díganme que tal sale.


	2. Chapter 2

Recuerdos

Capítulo 2

Kagome barría el patio mientras que Yato llevaba unas cajas de los nuevos amuletos y antigüedades al templo donde estaba el pozo.

Desde que había regresado a casa no se había metido por nada ahí cuando un estruendo y quejido llamo su atención yendo a investigar.

Cuando entro vio a Yato sentado en las escaleras con la mano sangrando.

— ¿qué te paso?

— no es nada, sólo me machuque el meñique

— Déjame ver - tomándole la mano- te reventaste la carnita, vas a necesitar dos puntadas, deja voy por mis cosas

Cuando Kagome regreso llamó a Yato.

— deja eso ahí al rato entre sota y yo las acomodamos, vamos a sentarnos afuera para curarte esa herida y levanta el brazo para que pare la sangre

Los dos se sentaron en la banca frente al árbol sagrado, Kagome curo y comenzó a coser la herida del joven que no le quitaba la vista de encima sin perder ninguna de las expresiones de la chica.

— este lugar da mucho paz

— sí, me gusta ver este árbol

— sabias que muestras familias son amigas

— ah sí?

— mi madre y tú padre eran muy buenos amigos

— mi madre no me menciono nada

— yo apenas me entere y fue mi madre la que le pidió ayuda a tu familia para quedarme aquí ya que en mi cuidad no hay mi carrera

— Bueno ya está - dijo para después continuar con el patio

— Kagome dejaste tu botiquín allá dentro

— ah cierto - yendo por él

Cuando se metió sintió una sensación rara, un poder espiritual débil dentro del pozo, cuando se asomó vio que algo brillo dentro de la oscuridad de este. Yato al ver su expresión se asomó dentro de éste.

— qué es eso?

— no lo se

— yo voy por

Dijo el joven arrojándose dentro del pozo, cuando salió con gran dificultad le mostró una flecha con un papel amarrado en ella entregándosela a la miko.

— es una de mis flechas

— qué es eso que está amarrado?

Kagome desenrollo el papel leyendo lo que decía en voz alta.

 _Kagome siento mucho molestarte, pero necesitamos una vez más tu ayuda. Hace dos meses que todo se ha complicado, han aparecido monstruos poderosos que hemos podido acabar, pero pareciera que estuviéramos en la misma situación de hace 8 años, sabemos que no es tú problema, pero yo estoy vieja y ya no tengo fuerzas y la aldea necesita de ti, si esto logro pasar el portal espero que puedas venir._

 _La anciana kaede y amigos._

—vas a ir?

— no lo sé, posiblemente me vaya mañana o más tarde no lo se

— estas bien?

— si es sólo que me tomo de sorpresa

— Kagome ya llegue, ah hola Yato - dijo entrando al templo-

— hola señora

— qué es eso hija

— un mensaje de mis amigos, necesitan mi ayuda... Mamá

— has lo que creas necesario yo te apoyo

— bueno Kagome, señora ya me voy a la escuela, espero verte pronto Kagome y mucha suerte

— gracias

La familia estaba comiendo cuando Kagome les contó sobre el mensaje y su decisión.

— te vas ahora? - pregunto sota

— si en un momento más, solo preparo mis cosas

— y cuando vuelves?

— no lo sé abuelo

— bueno pues mucha suerte... Hija por cierto que te parece Yato

—mmm? Pues es un joven guapo, inteligente y bueno, me cae bien, ¿por qué?

— bueno estaba hablando con tu madre y yo ya no estoy bien y aunque sota es el hombre de la casa, él está destinado a irse con su familia o quedarse si es su decisión, pero tú eres la mayor y no quisiera que cuando yo falte se queden desprotegidas

— Papá ya no son los tiempos de antes - dijo la mamá de Kagome-

— yo sé que no, pero aun así quiero que mi nieta tanga a alguien que la cuide y la amé y Yato y su familia están dispuestos además que quien mejor que tú para hacerse cargo del templo

— espera estas sugiriendo que me case con él?

— no te estoy obligando, pero el seria buen candidato ya que en todos estos años no has traído a nadie

— abuelo por eso él está aquí?

— es una de sus razones... Hija él te quiere, no digo que se casen ya, pero podrían conocerse

— abuelo, yo no necesitó de un arreglo matrimonial, además si no traje a nadie es porque no he querido y ya me voy porque no quiero discutir contigo... Mamá no sé cuándo vuelva , adiós sota - yéndose

* * *

El sol iluminaba el verde campo y una aldea en donde la luz del sol se cubriría por la horda de demonios que estaba arriba de ella.

Los demonios atacaban aldea destruyendo las viviendas y revolviendo entre ellas.

La anciana lanzaba flechas, pero no hacían nada, los aldeanos luchaban sin tener éxito, miroku peleaba junto con shipoo , kohaku y kirara mientras que sango protegía a tres niños.

Eran demonios débiles, pero en gran cantidad, toda la aldea retumbaba con los gritos de los seres.

—QUIERO LA PERLA

Justo en ese momento una flecha cruzo el campo llegando hasta los demonios eliminado a los que estaban juntos, todos voltearon y se dieron cuenta que ahí estaba la joven miko de hace 8 años.

Kagome disparaba sus flechas hasta que termino con la mayoría, uno que aún estaba con vida la observo y se dirigió hasta ella.

— DAME LA PERLA SACERDOTISA

Kagome sintió miedo al escuchar esa palabra "perla", de un movimiento rápido puso si mano frente al demonio y expulsando poco poder la purifico.

Todos se acercaron sorprendidos a recibirla.

— Kagome -la abrazo un adolescente muy guapo

— shipoo estas enorme y tan guapo

— Kagome

— sango, miroku que gusto, ellos son sus hijos? - viendo a unas gemelitas de 8 años y a un niño de 5

— si

— me alegra haber venido, les ayudare en lo que pueda

Al anochecer después de reparar un poco la aldea, el grupo se encontraba hablando en la cabaña de la anciana.

— hace dos meces que comenzó a ponerse así la situación - dijo la anciana

— los demonios han aumentado

— y Kikyou que dice

— ella se fue hace años, cuando te fuiste ella nos contó que tú te habías ido y ella se instaló aquí

— conque eso les dijo

— si por qué señorita

— pues porque ella me arrojo al pozo y lamentablemente no pude hacer nada

— ella nos dijo otra historia completamente diferente

— maldita muerta, oh lo siento anciana kaede - dijo shipoo

— lo más probable es que se haya ido a morir, mi hermana ya no podía soportar más

— me preocupa lo de la perla, yo la destruí yo creo que no hablan de la misma perla, tenemos que investigar

— qué le parece si mañana vamos por los alrededores señorita Kagome

— si monje miroku está bien

— pero dinos amiga que has hecho todos estos años

— pues hace unos días que volví de china, me fui a estudiar allá

— que estudiaste Kagome? - preguntó shipoo

— soy doctora, curo a las perdonas de enfermedades, traigo niños al mundo entre otras cosas

— ah que genial

— y tu shipoo ya tienes novia?

— No - dijo rojo- y tú?

— No - inconsistentemente llego Yato y las palabras de su abuelo a mente

—amiga nos sorprendiste con tus poderes

— es cierto sus poderes se desarrollaron mucho, ahora no solo con su arco, sino con escudos de energía

— cuando me fui a china conocí a una sacerdotisa que me entreno y desarrollé mucho mis poderes

— será mejor que duerman mañana tienen que irse temprano - dijo la anciana kaede

Miroku y Sango se fueron a su casa y shipoo y Kagome se quedaron con la anciana kaede.

Kagome podía ver por una abertura de la entrada la luz de la luna y sin poder evitarlo le recordaba a Inuyasha.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo una vez más se dirigía en busca de información hasta que llegaron a una cascada que Kagome conocía bien , en cuanto bajaron de kirara unos hombres lobo salían de entre las rocas , a los que Kagome reconoció bien.

— señora? - dijo uno sorprendido Hakkaku

— Señora Kagome - dijo Ginta saliendo de entre todos los lobos

— Hola muchachos gusto en volverlos a ver - sonriente

En ese momento unos ojos azules cayeron enfrente de Kagome.

— Kagome

— koga cuanto tiempo

— Me alegra tanto verte - abrazándola

Kagome y todos los demás se sorprendieron ante su reacción, pero para nadie era un secreto que él nunca la había dejado de amar aunque se había casado con Ayame y había formado una familia, la joven miko fue quien le había robado el corazón y se lo había quedado con sigo.

— que les trae por aquí?

— vinimos a investigar algo sobre Kikyou, la haz visto?

— no, que no había muerto

— Regreso - dijo Kagome

— pero he escuchado algo sobre una perla, pero no sé si se refieran a la shikon

— es lo que nos preocupa, sé que yo la destruí, pero no se

— y que dice el perro?

— hace años que no lo vemos - dijo miroku

Kagome volteo a verlo ante la sorpresa.

— ah sí?

— Se fue de la aldea y hace años que no nos ha visitado - dijo shipoo

— bueno pues lo único que puedo hacer es si se algo ir a avisarte Kagome

— gracias koga

— joven koga y ayame y los niños?

— fue a visitar a su abuelo

— tuvieron hijos?

— si Kagome, dos niños

— me alegra, bueno nos vemos

— Kagome me dio mucho gusto verte, estas aún más hermosa

— gracias a mí también me dio mucho gusto verte koga

El grupo caminaba de regreso a la aldea cuando un demonio ataco al grupo en busca de la "perla".

—DAME LA PERLA KIKYOU

— Yo no soy Kikyou - grito Kagome lanzando una de sus flechas matándolo

— Esto de la perla no me está gustando - dijo el monje

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, la anciana les mencionaba a cerca de algunas pistas, pero era lejos.

— claro sólo tengo que ir a mi casa por unas cosas y a solucionar algo con mi abuelo

— lo siento Kagome otra vez te causamos problemas

— no anciana kaede, esto es aún peor que un demonio, es el abuelo y una de sus ideas

— cual Kagome?- pregunto shipoo

— dice que antes de morir quiere dejarme bien casada, como si estuviéramos en esta época

— y con quién? - pregunto sango preocupada

— con un muchacho hijo de una amiga de mi padre que vive en mi casa... Bueno mañana vuelvo temprano para irnos

* * *

— estarías dispuesto Yato?

— claro que sí señor

— abuelo mi hermana no va a aceptar y es algo injusto

— ya llegue

— hija que bueno que llegas tenemos que hablar

— hija tu abuelo quiere que te cases con Yato - dijo preocupada su madre

— NO LO VOY A HACER, crees que puedes decidir mi vida

— Kagome nosotros fuimos testigos como sufriste cuando volviste hace 8 años y sé que fue por Inuyasha

— y eso que, esto en que me beneficia!

— pues en que ya no estarás sola

— no necesito de alguien para que me cuide, ya no

— hija sabes cómo está el mundo, necesitan ver a alguien fuerte a la cabeza de la casa para que nadie se quiera aprovechar de ustedes

— para eso está sota, además si puedo con unos demonios los humanos no son nada para mi

— Kagome yo entiendo a tu abuelo

— Yato tú no te metas, nunca nos vamos a casar y ya está decidido

— pero hija

— Abuelo Kagome ya tomo una decisión - dijo la madre

— abuelo yo no puedo casarme con amor y si en mi destino no está casarme lo acepto gustosa... Mañana me voy y no se cuánto tarde en volver no sé si sean meses, pero cuando vuelva espero que tu idea se haya ido

Kagome se fue a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama viendo al techo cuando sota tocó.

— hermana puedo pasar?

— si

Sota se sentó a su lado y la observo fijamente.

— no te enojes con el abuelo

— como no, su estuvieras en mi situación entenderías

— Kagome hace unos meces el abuelo se enfermó y estuvo internado

— que, por qué no me llamaron?

— tiene una enfermedad terminal, no sabemos cuánto le queda, pero es menos de 3 años

— que... No - llorando

— eres la adoración del abuelo, eres su orgullo y le dolió mucho cuando te fuiste y prácticamente te quiere amarrar aquí

— tengo que pedirle perdón

— él no quería que te dijera, sólo quiere verte feliz y el piensa que un nuevo amor puede hacerte feliz otra vez

— pero Yato no es ese amor, el amor y la felicidad me van a llegar cuando tengan que llegar

— mamá está hablando con él y parece que ha entendido

— gracias por decirme

— de nada, ah hermana cuídate en tu nueva misión

Kagome se acostó pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, en especial en Inuyasha.

— Sólo espero no verlo - pensó cerrando los ojos

Bueno díganme que tal va quedando sale.


	3. Chapter 3

Recuerdos

Capítulo 3

Kagome caminaba rumbo a la cabaña de la anciana kaede cuando sintió una presencia demoniaca en lo profundo del bosque, en ese momento salieron Sango, Miroku, Shipoo y Kirara listos para el viaje.

— ¿le pasa algo señorita Kagome?

— sentí una presencia extraña por ahí - apuntando al bosque

— pues sería mejor ir por ahí

El grupo caminaba por el bosque hasta llegar a un camino entre rocas, el silencio parecía advertirles algo. De momento a otro la joven miko sintió la presencia de nuevo cuando cientos de demonios llegaban a atacarlos, debido al poco espacio les resultaba difícil acabar con ellos, Kagome saco esferas de su mano hechas de si poder espiritual eliminando a la mayoría de los demonios, cuando sintió otra vez la presencia

— chicos encárguense de los que faltan, tengo que seguir lo que sea que siento

— Kagome no, esperamos - dijo sango, pero ella ya se había ido

Los demonios seguían apareciendo dejando a los chicos exhaustos hasta que un resplandor y un fuerte viento acabo con los demonios, todos voltearon hacia una de las piedras altas y lo vieron

* * *

Kagome corría tras una sombra sin poder ver quien era, mientras corría preparaba su arco en ese momento cuando iba a lanzar la flecha vio un resplandor conocido para ella.

— ese resplandor es como...

Kagome lanzo la flecha mucho más adelante de la sombra para detener su huida. Cuando llego hasta ella la cosa volteo.

— quién eres? - cuestiono mientras le apuntaba

— te odio - dijo la cosa con una extraña voz demoniaca doble mientras algo resplandecía en su pecho

* * *

Todos peleaban pero los demonios no dejaban de surgir.

— estos demonios son débiles pero muy molestos - dijo shipoo

— tenemos que acabar rápido para ir a ayudar a la señorita

— que señorita dijo el joven blandiendo su espada

— Inuyasha la señorita Kagome está aquí - dijo el monje

— fue a seguir una presencia

— como la dejaron ir sola, ataquemos mientras avanzamos

Así atacaban mientras avanzaban con la esperanza de ver a la miko que tanto había soñado.

* * *

Kagome corrió hacia la cosa mientras esta lanzaba su energía hacia ella, esta le costaba esquivarlos, no por falta de habilidad sino por falta de concentración la situación de su abuelo la hacía permanecer mentalmente en su época, un dolor en su brazo izquierdo la saco de sus pensamientos.

Kagome seguía a la cosa que intentaba escapar corriendo hasta llegar a un amplio prado en ese momento lanzó una esfera de su poder estampándose en la espalda del demonio provocando un estruendo y la energía ilumino el lugar, antes de perder la visibilidad alcanzo a ver un cabello negro lacio del demonio, después todo volvió a ser visible, pero no había rastro del demonio.

—diablos se me escapo

— KAGOME - grito shipoo

Esta volteo y vio a todos sus amigos y a alguien que no había querido ver pero que tanto había pensado y soñado.

— Inuyasha - pensó Kagome

Inuyasha la vio conteniendo el aliento, su figura había cambiado ahora era un poco más alta con el cabello sumamente largo y aunque calculaba que tenía 24 se veía de 18 eso era extraño en los humanos, pero aún seguía hermosa igual o más que antes.

Kagome no podía creer que lo tuviera enfrente, esos hermosos y profundos ojos que la embelesaba, su cuerpo un poco más alto y marcado, ahora se veía más maduro, sintió su corazón en sus oídos.

— hola Kagome

— hola Inuyasha cuanto tiempo

— que paso Kagome

— se me escapo

— señorita su brazo

— ah sí me distraje y logró darme

— Tenemos que curarte- dijo Inuyasha

— estoy bien

Montaron un pequeño campamento mientras que Kagome se sentaba en una piedra mientras veía su herida siendo observada por Inuyasha

Kagome observo detenidamente la herida dándose cuenta de algo raro.

— Pasa algo señorita, necesita ayuda - dijo el monje llamando la atención de los demás

— en mi herida puedo percibir poder maligno, pero también espiritual, cuando me enfrente a esa cosa vi un resplandor en su pecho

— tiene idea de algo

— no lo sé, es como cuando existía la perla, sé que no es la shikon pero es extraño

— Inuyasha donde está la señorita Kikyou? - cuestiono el monje

— no lo se hace años que no se de ella

— que no estaba contigo? - pregunto sango

— no, cuando volvió sólo la vi una semana, después me fui de la aldea

— nunca estuviste con ella? - pregunto Kagome

— Kagome no pasó nada entre Kikyou y yo

— Pues entonces Kikyou les tendió una trampa - dijo sango

— una trampa

Sango le contó lo que Kagome les había dicho, provocando enojo en el hanyou.

— Kagome

— no pude hacer nada, muchas veces intente pasar pero no pude, ahora lo logre gracias a mi entrenamiento

— si dices que Kikyou tenía algo extraño en su pecho puede que tenga algo que ver con el demonio que está provocando tanto caos

—Pues sigamos adelante investigando, había escuchado de un nuevo demonio que había causado muchos problemas en la aldea y ahora me dirigía para allá cuando los vi –dijo Inuyasha

—podemos continuar para llegar al anochecer a la aldea siguiente ahí podemos conseguir posada –dijo el estafador monje

* * *

El grupo caminaba hacia la aldea mientras que de vez en cuando Inuyasha y Kagome se miraban mientras que ésta nerviosa apartaba la mirada. Cuando estaban por bajar la pequeña colina para llegar a la aldea vieron a lo lejos que una horda de demonios atacaba la aldea, todos habían corrido para ayudar a los aldeanos que eran atacados, Kagome que se había quedado en la colina preparo su arco y flecha y apunto hacia el centro de la horda, cuando la flecha llego hasta los demonios tan sólo un roce o la cercanía de su flecha eliminó a todos los demonios, tanto el grupo como los aldeanos quedaron sorprendidos.

—Ha cambiado mucho –pensó Inuyasha en voz alta

—Ha madurado mi amigo –contesto el monje

Kagome bajaba la colina mientras que los aldeanos la veían sorprendidos, cuando llego vio a muchos aldeanos heridos por lo que el grupo comenzó a ayudar. Kagome purificaba heridas con su poder espiritual cuando una mujer se acercó con un niño en brazos llorando.

—por favor excelencia ayude a mi hijo –dijo la afligida mujer

Kagome vio al niño y su brazo que estaba roto podía verse su hueso fuera de lugar.

— ya está en condiciones su cabaña

— si

Kagome cargo al niño seguida por Inuyasha y la madre del niño hasta llegar a su cabaña acostando al niño en su futon.

—voy a acomodar su hueso, no se asuste se lo que hago y te prometo que no va a doler solo va a ser un poco molesto pequeño pero en un mes vas a estar mejor. En ese momento de un movimiento rápido acomodo el hueso del niño provocando el llanto y la sorpresa de la madre e Inuyasha.

—lo siento tenía que hacerlo rápido

Kagome le puso unas tablillas en su brazo una inyección para el dolor.

—mi hijo se va a poner bien?

—claro solo tiene que estar en reposo por lo menos en un mes, darle estas pastillas una cada 12 horas para el dolor si ya no hay dolor deje de dárselas, yo vendré dentro de un mes para ver cómo sigue, es importante que no mueva el brazo para que soldé bien

—gracias excelencia

— sólo dígame Kagome

Kagome caminaba por los escombros al lado de Inuyasha.

—como aprendiste a hacer eso

—en mi época soy doctora, acabo de graduarme

—veo que eres alguien importante en tu época

—en realidad soy una doctora mas

En ese momento un hombre bastante guapo le hablo a Kagome desde el suelo.

—señorita por favor ayúdeme

Kagome se arrodillo junto a el mientras los revisaba.

—dígame donde es su casa

—Es esa –apuntando una gran casa

Inuyasha llevo al hombre hasta su cama seguido por todo el grupo. Kagome desnudo el torso del chico para poder curarlo mientras que los demás veían sentados en el suelo de la gran habitación.

—usted es la sacerdotisa que derroto a ese monstruo Naraku verdad

—si, como sabe

—había escuchado que era una miko del futuro y que era realmente hermosa, si no es indiscreción cuantos años tiene?

—24 años

—pero si se ve de 18 años, yo tengo 26 y soy el terrateniente de esta aldea, soy Takuma y sería un honor que se quedaran aquí en agradecimiento de su labor

—Gracias le tomaremos la palabra –dijo el monje

—dígame señorita Kagome usted está comprometida, porque sería un honor que se quedara en esta aldea ya que no tenemos sacerdotisa y yo aún no tomo a nadie por esposa y…

—ahora estamos en una misión y no podemos perder el tiempo mañana a primera hora partiremos –dijo muy molesto Inuyasha

Todos dormían plácidamente mientras que Kagome se removía agitada en su futon, en su sueño era arrojada al pozo por Kikyou y antes que todo se volviera oscuro la cosa aparecía en el lugar de Kikyou con ese resplandor en su pecho, en ese momento despertó sudando por lo que salió al patio a tomar un poco de aire cuando una voz le hablo asustándola.

—se encuentra bien señorita?

—ah sí solo salí a tomar un poco de aire

En ese momento Takuma puso una de sus manos al lado de la cabeza de Kagome mientras que ella se encontraba acorralada contra la pared.

—eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto

Kagome de un movimiento brusco quito su brazo y camino dándole la espalda.

—no sé cómo este acostumbrado a tratar a las mujeres, pero no me interesa como hombre y no me voy a quedar aquí ni como sacerdotisa ni como su prometida si eso está planeando

Kagome se fue dejando a un sorprendido hombre. Al día siguiente todos se despidieron amablemente del terrateniente menos Inuyasha y Kagome.

— chicos necesito ir a mi época a hablar con Tamaki y ver a mi abuelo

—quien es Tamaki ?- pregunto Inuyasha

—es la sacerdotisa que me entrenó

— yo te puedo llevar mientras los demás se van en kirara para llegar rápido

— por mi está bien dijo el monje

Inuyasha se puso de espaldas para que Kagome subiera, cuando ya estaba arriba corrió desapareciendo en el bosque.

— ojala arreglen su situación - dijo sango

* * *

Los dos iban en silencio hasta que llegaron al árbol sagrado. Inuyasha bajo a la chica viéndola fijamente, Kagome sintió nervios, pero se calmó después de sentir los brazos de Inuyasha rodeándola.

— te extrañe tanto, sufrí mucho cuando Kikyou me dijo que me habías dejado

— lo siento tanto Inuyasha yo también te extrañe mucho

— Kagome me sigues amando?

— más que antes

Inuyasha beso a Kagome como si la vida se le fuera en ello, ella apretaba sus manos contra su fuerte espalda para que nadie se lo arrebatara, no otra vez.

—nunca más nos van a separar, te lo juró Kagome

— Inuyasha

— ahora vamos a ver a tu familia

Los dos se arrojaron al pozo, cuando salieron Yato recibió con una mirada de amor a Kagome que enseguida se apagó al ver al Inuyasha.

— hola Yato

— hola Kagome

— mira Inuyasha él es Yato amigo de la familia

— hola

— hola

Kagome entro a la casa, su familia estaba cenando, cuando vieron a Inuyasha gritaron del gusto, para la familia él era el hijo de la familia, el abuelo lo miro y luego a su nieta.

— bueno tal parece que seguiste mi consejo hija

Kagome se sonrojo ante el comentario de su abuelo.

— Ven a comer ramen Inuyasha- dijo la mamá de Kagome

— ve Inuyasha mientras voy a hablar con Tamaki

Kagome marco el teléfono cuando contesto.

— hola Kagome

— hola Tamaki

— dime en que te puedo ayudar

— sabes si una sacerdotisa se puede convertir en demonio?

Listo, esperen el siguiente capítulo, por favor díganme que les parece.


	4. Chapter 4

Recuerdos

Capítulo 4

Kagome colgó el teléfono y volvió con los demás, pero a Inuyasha no lo convenció su expresión.

—Van a quedarse a dormir hoy verdad –dijo la mamá de Kagome

—pero no hay habitaciones

—Pues que duerman juntos –dijo el abuelo

—Que –dijo Kagome sonrojada

—antes lo hacían –dijo el abuelo

—pero no dormíamos juntos solo se quedaba en mi habitación

—Bueno pues hagan como antes el que duerma en el suelo –dijo divertido el abuelo

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban en la habitación mientras que Kagome arreglaba la cama, ahora más grande.

— y ese Yato es tu amigo?

—en realidad lo acabo de conocer hace unos días cuando regrese de estudiar de China

—te enamoraste de alguien más?

—nunca pude, y tú?

—no, sabes que no soy bueno para relacionarme

—perdóname por haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo

—no tengo que perdonarte nada

—por qué te fuiste de la aldea?

—porque ahí estaba Kikyou y yo no podía verla sin verte a ti

Kagome después de romper el contacto visual con Inuyasha reviso su herida.

—eres muy fuerte y logro herirte lo que perseguías

—estaba distraída, estaba pensando en el abuelo

—que tiene?

—tiene una enfermedad y va a morir, aún no sabemos cuánto le queda, pueden ser menos de dos años

—Kagome lo siento mucho

—por eso quería que me casara con Yato

—el viejo está loco tú no te vas a casar con nadie

—yo se lo dije, pero ahora que apareciste tu vi cierto brillo en sus ojos

—Kagome veo que estas preocupada, que hablaste con esa sacerdotisa?

—Inuyasha esa cosa que vi puede que sea Kikyou

—por qué dices eso

—lo presiento hay muchas cosas que me hacen pensarlo

—bueno ya lo descubriremos, ahora duerme

—Inuyasha dormirías conmigo

—Que –sonrojado

—duerme a mi lado

Inuyasha se acostó junto a Kagome mientras que esta se acostaba en su pecho provocando que se tensara un poco hasta que se relajó quedando profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente los dos llegaron a la aldea dispuestos a descubrir la verdad, el grupo caminaba hacia el bosque llegando al claro del pozo cuando el demonio apareció frente a ellos.

—es el demonio que perseguía Kagome –dijo shipoo

El monstruo ataca al grupo con su energía entre violeta y negra, pero de desvaneció ante la barrera que puso Kagome frente a ellos

—se acabó muéstrate Kikyou

Todos a excepción de Inuyasha vieron sorprendidos a Kagome, el demonio dio paso a la sacerdotisa muerta mirando con rencor a Inuyasha y Kagome como cuando la bruja irasue la había revivido.

—me descubriste Kagome y volviste otra vez, que no entiendes que este no es tu tiempo

—ni el tuyo Kikyou ya es hora que dejes este mundo ya no perteneces a esta vida, hace 8 años me enviaste a mi época separándome de Inuyasha

—por qué lo hiciste Kikyou, por qué me mentiste? –pregunto Inuyasha

—justo antes de morir mis sentimientos crearon una perla, tal como le paso a midoriko y me dio la posibilidad de volver sin almas

—es ese resplandor en tu pecho

—pero que encuentro, a ti y a Inuyasha besándose y durmiendo juntos en el árbol sagrado, tu Kagome me quitaste lo que más amo

—yo no te quite nada!

—Inuyasha es mío y yo siempre seré el amor de su vida tu solo eres mi copia

—Kagome no es tu copia, yo siempre te recordare como la primera mujer que quise, pero Kagome es el amor de mi vida… Kagome vino aquí para encontrarme y yo nací para estar con Kagome

—NOOOO! – grito Kikyou para después atacar a Kagome

Inuyasha la quiso ayudar pero una descarga eléctrica lo arrojo lejos. Kagome esquivaba los ataques de Kikyou hasta que con sus poderes la golpeo dejándola tirada en el suelo.

—Kikyou te convertiste en lo que siempre odiaste, en un demonio que nos separa a Inuyasha y a mí

—noo es cierto

—no seas como onigumo, como Naraku, tú ya tuviste tu tiempo viviste lo que tenías que vivir, déjanos ser felices

—Inuyasha tiene que venir conmigo al infierno, aaah

En ese momento Inuyasha atravesó el pecho de Kikyou sacando la perla. Inuyasha estaba frente a Kikyou mientras esta se quejaba recordando esa misma escena hace 58 años cuando Naraku la hirió con la forma de Inuyasha.

—por qué Inuyasha

—tú no eres la Kikyou de que me enamore

—Kikyou descansa en paz ya – dijo Kagome mientras se arrodillaba y con su mano purificaba a Kikyou hasta desaparecer

—todo termino –dijo sango

Listo esperen el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Recuerdos

Capítulo 5

—estas muy bien Akane eres una niña muy fuerte –dijo Kagome mientras curaba a la niña

—agradece a Kagome hija

—gracias sacerdotisa Kagome

—gracias por venir hasta acá en tu estado Kagome

—siempre es un gusto venir a ver a tu hija Takuma

—donde esta ese demonio que tanto te cuida

—A quien le dices demonio humano –dijo Inuyasha malhumorado

—vamos Inuyasha, adiós Takuma cuida más a tu hija

Los dos caminaban de regreso a la aldea.

—ya te cargo

—Aun no, quiero caminar un poco más, es posible que sea mañana –acariciando su abultado vientre

—enserio?

—sí, solo lamento que mi abuelo no conociera a Shaome

—pero conoció a Rinne –dijo Inuyasha

Todo cambio después de la muerte de Kikyou, Kagome destruyo la perla y el abuelo cumplió su sueño de ver a su nieta casada, tuvieron una ceremonia típica en su época y en la época antigua una tradicional de la época. Había pasado dos años desde su boda y eran padres de un niño llamado Rinne que tenía un año con cabello azabache y ojos dorados como su padre, era un niño muy tierno con sus orejitas de hanyou, y ahora Kagome esperaba una niña.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea su hijo los recibió alegre llevándolos a su casa que era una cabaña bastante grande que estaba en el lugar donde estaba la cabaña de la anciana kaede que había muerto hace algunos meses.

Era media noche cuando Kagome despertó con dolores de parto.

—Inuyasha

—que pasa

—llama a sango ya es hora

Inuyasha volvió con sango quien ayudaba a Kagome a dar a luz. Inuyasha estaba fuera de la habitación cuando escucho el llanto de su hija. Cuando entro vio a una Kagome muy cansada con su hija en brazos.

—felicidades Inuyasha

—gracias Sango

—como le ponemos

—pues no se

—qué te parece Shaome

—me gusta

—bueno mi pequeña Shaome bienvenida a este mundo amor

Inuyasha veía a su pequeña hija tan tierna con sus pequeñas orejas y cabello plateado como él y sus ojos chocolate como su madre sin duda sería una mujer muy hermosa.

* * *

Habían pasado 15 años y Kagome e Inuyasha estaban fuera de su cabaña esperando a sus hijos. A lo lejos se veía un apuesto joven con un uniforme de instituto y una hermosa joven con uniforme de secundaria mismos donde había estudiado su madre.

—Hola –dijeron al unísono los jóvenes hermanos quitándose el conjuro que ocultaba su forma hanyou

—Como les fue en su primer día de clases –pregunto Kagome

—bien la preparatoria se ve fácil –dijo Rinne

—bien ahora que empecé tercer año tengo que dar mi mejor esfuerzo para ingresar al instituto –dijo Shaome

—si porque tú eres muy burra –dijo su hermano

—mira papá

—Rinne no molestes a tu hermana

Kagome e Inuyasha veían como sus hijos se perseguían para después desaparecer de su vista.

—gracias Kagome por darme una familia

—te amo Inuyasha

Los dos se besaban mientras sus hijos los veían de lejos. Ahora esa etapa de 8 años eran solo recuerdos amargos uno sin el otro, pero ahora habían formado recuerdos juntos y así seguirían caminando hacia el mañana.

Listo espero les haya gustado la historia.

Sayonara


End file.
